This invention relates to a process for recovering tungsten, scandium, iron, and manganese from tungsten bearing material.
In the processing of tungsten ores as scheelites, wolframites, etc. to recover tungsten, residues are generated which contain in addition to tungsten, valuable metals as scandium, iron, and manganese. The residues can also contain a number of other elements as calcium, niobium, arsenic, antimony, etc.
It would be desirable to recover these metals for reuse, and it would be highly desirable from an economic standpoint to recover these metals without using fusion or expensive reagents.